Stargate Extinction
by Leelander
Summary: Atlantis est sur Terre. Et maintenant ? Va-t-elle y rester ? Va-t-elle rentrer dans Pégase ? Si elle reste sur Terre, que vont devenir Ronon et Teyla ? Si elle repars... Comment ? Et après ? La guerre avec les Wraiths ? / Voici un équivalent de la saison 6 de SGA.
1. Introduction

**Hey ! Salut à tous, et bienvenue sur ce projet en devenir assez volumineux ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Stargate Atlantis, et ce n'est pas un petit projet !**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse lire cette introduction, et vous souhaites bonne lecture !**

 **( Ah, oui ! Concernant les dates de sortie... Freestyle =D Mais vu la taille du Chapitre 1... Avant la fin du mois de Septembre... Sans doute...)**

 **Disclamer :**

 **Certains personnages, le concept et le scénario appartiennent à leur autour respectif. Quelques personnages m'appartiennent tout de même. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cet écrit, juste des cookies !**

* * *

Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser l'infini silence de la nuit perpétuelle. Pas même le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol poussiéreux. La seule chose qu'entendait le colonel, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, était le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Par moment, via l'oreillette qu'il portait, le souffle de son binôme qui marchait silencieusement, faisait écho au sien.

Le paysage était vraiment de toute beauté, et aucun des deux n'avaient réellement envie de continuer leur marche. Ils auraient préféré s'arrêter pour profiter de la vue.

Mais ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Et ce fut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Et soudain, au détour d'un rocher, surgit enfin leur objectif. Dans la nuit totale de l'espace, les hautes tours de la cité perdue s'élevaient, sources lumineuses dans l'obscurité.

C'était vraiment un tableau unique. Malgré toute les vues de la cité qu'il avait déjà pu voir, il eut le souffle coupé, et sa marche ralentis sensiblement, jusqu'à l'arrêt. Il aurait pu rester des heures à profiter de la vue, mais la voix de sa compagne le tira de sa contemplation.

« - Il semblerait que le Colonel soit de retour… »

Suivant son regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle faisait référence au Jumper qui se dirigeait vers le hangar supérieur. Il soupira de concert avec sa partenaire. Les deux avaient hâte de revoir leur colonel, absent depuis plusieurs jours, mais certaines personnes qu'il ramenait étaient des indésirables qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir.

« - Eh bien, dépêchons-nous alors… » Souffla-t-il. « Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'assister à cette réunion, mais je ne vais pas non plus laisser le Colonel la subir seul. »

« - A vos ordres, Colonel. » Lui répondit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Levant les yeux une dernière fois sur la Terre, la planète bleu flottante au-dessus d'eux, le Lieutenant-Colonel Evan Lorne reprit sa route vers Atlantis à la suite d'Amélia Banks.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Fin de cette introduction basé sur le Scénario de la Saison 6 et du Film Extinction... (D'où le nom du projet qui s'annonce être une saison 6 d'une certaine manière...)**

 **Sur ceux, Chaos !**

 _"Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! Et les Cookies aussi !"_


	2. Chapitre 1-1 : 168 heures

**Hey o/**

 **Petit changement de plan dans la publication ! (Enfaite, je suis mon plan de publication original, mais chut !) Le Chapitre 1 est très très long. Du coup, il apparaitra en 3 ou 4 parties... Du coup, voilà la première, qui me permet de vous demandez quelques trucs pour la suite ! (Cf la fin de la page ~ )**

 **Du coup... Enjoy o/**

 **Oops, j'oubliais !**

 _Réponse aux Reviews :_

 **Hélène :** Oui, une nouvelle fan fic en français =D Je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs, j'avais peur que le fandom soit un peu désert... Mais je suis contente de vous voir !

 **Rosi :** Il faut dire que l'annonce de Stargate Origins motive les troupes ! (Je peux te comprendre, je suis nulle en anglais... Mais je progresse !) Merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère pouvoir lire tes écrits un de ses jours =D Dans l'idée, je reprends l'introduction du scénario de la saison 6, mais je pense dériver sur la suite... Je veux bien le lien de ton site quand même, je pense que ça peut m'aider ! TODD 3 J'avais oublié mon petit Toddy cheri... Ark, je suis un criminel D: Merci pour cette review... Manque plus que les cookies =3

 **Disclamer : Voir Introduction.**

* * *

C'est tout en douceur que Jumper I se posa au centre du hangar pour permettre à ses occupants de descendre. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec un plaisir non-feint qu'au moins trois d'entre eux mettaient les pieds sur la cité d'Atlantis. Les autres semblaient plus perplexe pour leur première visite dans le vaisseau-ville ancien. Quand les six passagers eurent quitté son bord, Jumper 1, sur l'injonction préalable de son pilote, vint doucement rependre sa place à l'étage supérieur du hangar1, sous l'air surpris de certains.

« - Bienvenue sur Atlantis. » les salua posément une voix en s'approchant des arrivants. « Et bon retour Colonel Sheppard, Général Carter, Général O'neill. »

« - Merci Monsieur Woolsey. » Répondit John en le saluant, tout comme Carter et O'neill. A vrai dire, les autres étaient encore trop étonnés par le Jumper autonome pour prendre en compte les prises de parole récente. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Richard Woolsey, actuel dirigeant d'Atlantis, prit les choses en mains.

« - Messieurs. » Commença-t-il pour attirer leurs attentions, ce qui fonctionna en partie seulement. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons rejoindre la salle de réunion avec nos scientifiques… Colonel Sheppard, si vous voulez bien allez les chercher en passant ? » Finissant sa question, Woolsey prit la direction des escaliers qui menait dans la salle de contrôle. Il fut rapidement suivi par les trois généraux, Carter et O'neill préférant prendre leur temps… Et jouer les ramasses miettes, sait-on jamais qu'un général ne se perde…

Saluant rapidement les généraux, John quitta la pièce par une porte pour rejoindre le labo d'astrophysique, ou il savait pouvoir trouver Rodney, et sans aucun doute Zelenka. Marchant dans les couloirs pratiquement déserts de la cité, il saluait les rares personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Cela faisait désormais moins d'une semaine qu'Atlantis avait rejoint la Voie Lactée, et encore moins de temps qu'elle était posé sur la Lune, le CIS ayant décidé que la Baie de San Francisco n'était pas l'endroit le plus discret pour un vaisseau de cette taille. Le Directeur Woolsey, en accord avec le CIS et le programme Stargate avait accordé l'opportunité à chacun des membres de l'expédition de rentrer sur Terre pour voir leur famille, et leurs amis. La seule condition imposée par le CIS était la présence, sans faute, du Directeur, ou des deux militaires les plus hauts gradés de la cité. Et d'au moins un scientifique pas trop idiot pour gérer les problèmes potentiels de la cité.

Dans ce cas, la chose avait vite été réglé. Le Docteur Zelenka n'avait personne à voir sur Terre, et du coté de McKay, sa sœur, connaissant le projet, avait pu venir le voir directement sur la cité. Le Directeur Woolsey ne quittait la cité que pour des réunions avec le CIS, quand le conseil ne venait pas directement sur la cité, au plus grand désespoir que l'équipe. Ils avaient accepté Woolsey, qui se trouvait être un directeur plus qu'acceptable au final, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. La CIS leur en avait fait baver trop souvent pour qu'ils n'acceptent de passer l'éponge. Enfin, dans le cas des deux militaires les plus haut gradés, Sheppard était allé voir son frère, et son ex-femme, avec qui les rapports, bien que tendu, étaient devenus cordiaux. Lorne, tout comme lui, avait quitté la cité une fois pour aller voir sa sœur et ses neveux, auxquels il était particulièrement attaché.

De ce fait, le CIS était satisfait. Au moins quatre des cinq hommes étaient présent en même temps sur la cité. C'est dire, même les promotions avaient été décernés sur Atlantis même. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose à laquelle John avait du mal à se faire. Son action inconsidérée de faire exploser son X-302 au sein même du super vaisseau Ruche, au détriment de sa vie, lui avait valu la promotion au grade de Colonel. Et pourtant, au sein de l'armée, il était plus que rare qu'un Lieutenant-Colonel soit promu Colonel en moins de cinq ans. Et dire qu'on ne le voyait pas plus loin que le grade de Sergent… Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul. Le Major Lorne était désormais le Lieutenant-Colonel Lorne. Comme lui, accepter de foncer dans le tas de Wraiths sans beaucoup de chance d'y survivre, avec seulement trois hommes, lui avait valu une promotion directe. John avait félicité le Maj… Le Lt-Cl avec plaisir, et la réciproque était vrai, mais il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il en était fier. Lorne était le genre de second qu'on pourrait tuer pour avoir. Calme en toute circonstance, la tête sur les épaules, il savait faire la part des choses, et pouvait le soutenir, comme s'opposer à lui en cas de besoin. Un second parfait.

Malgré le calme apparent après la bataille de la Terre, comme commençait à l'appeler l'équipage de la Cité, qui se sentaient plus Atlantes que Terriens maintenant, même si la Terre restait leur patrie, quelques problèmes s'étaient posés. Rien d'insurmontable au final, évidement. Comment faire décollé la cité vers la Lune, notamment, avait été un sujet de discussion régulier pendant deux jours. Woolsey en avait aussi profiter pour refaire une liste d'effectif pour la cité. Non, au final, deux réels problèmes s'étaient posés. Le premier avait pris la forme de SG12, et d'envoyés du Conseil Jaffa, arrivant par accidents sur Atlantis au lieu du SGC. Trop préoccupé par la survie de la Terre, et de la cité, c'était un détail qui avait été oublié jusqu'à l'incident. Au final, Rodney avait désactivé la porte Lantienne pour rendre la priorité à la porte du SGC. Le second réel problème avait poussé le Directeur Woolsey, et lui-même, à se battre pour obtenir gain de cause. Effectivement, le sujet de Todd avait été abordé par le Pentagone2. Les hautes sphères voulaient le voir enfermés dans la Zone 51, ce que les Atlantes avaient fermement refusé. Après tout, le Wraiths les avait prévenus pour le « Super Vaisseau Ruche », et leur avait finalement fournis les deux EPPZs en sa possession. Il était donc hors de question qu'on le remercie en le transformant en cobaye, Sheppard avait été intraitable. Le vampire alien restait donc enfermé dans les cellules atlante, loin de la Zone 51. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas nourrir le Wraith pour le moment, ce qui inquiétait un peu John, qui pour une fois, ne voulait pas voir mourir une de ses créatures. (L'option « Kidnappé un perdu sur une planète random » avait fermement été refusé par le SGC, malgré les arguments de McKay. C'est vrai, ils devaient bien pouvoir trouver un despote tyrannique sur une planète, non ?)

Secouant la tête, le Colonel entra finalement dans le laboratoire, et observa un court instant les deux seuls scientifiques présents sur la cité se disputer pour une raison obscure, l'un gesticulant en parlant, et le second jurant dans sa langue natale. Il sourit légèrement avant de les interpeler.

« - Rodney. Radek. Les généraux sont arrivés. »

Surpris par la prise de parole du militaire, les deux scientifiques se tournèrent vers lui.

« - John ? Vous êtes déjà de retour ? »

« - Oui, déjà. On vous attend en salle de réunion pour… La réunion. Donc si vous voulez bien venir … ? »

Les deux scientifiques soupirèrent en cœur. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la cité à des Militaires imbus d'eux-mêmes. Et Rodney ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

« - Pourquoi on doit faire ça déjà ? Y'avais pas d'autres perdus pour faire cette réunion ? Je veux dire, Sam pourrait très bien s'en charger. On a bien d'autres choses à penser qu'une réunion stupide. Comment l'alimentation de la cité, et les réparations des dégâts… »

« - Je sais Rodney. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Allez, haut les cœurs. Plus vite on finit la réunion, plus vite ils repartent. »

Malheureusement pour Rodney et Radek, Sheppard avait parfaitement raison. Avec un nouveau soupir de concert, ils prirent leurs ordinateurs et suivirent le Colonel hors de la salle en direction de la grande salle de réunion. Pourtant, en cours de route, John leur fit signe de continuer leur chemin en portant la main à son oreillette, puis en faisant demi-tour.

 _« - J'arrive Carson. »_

Ah, Carson. Encore un bon point pour la cité. Jennifer avait fait la demande rentrer sur Terre voire son père malade pendant quelques jours. Atlantis ne pouvait pas rester sans médecin. Alors, au lieu d'un médecin qu'il faudrait briefer pour quelques jours, le CIS avait permis à Carson de reprendre son rôle de Médecin à bord, au plus grand plaisir de la majorité de l'équipe, Rodney en tête.

Entrant dans l'infirmerie, le Colonel put apercevoir Carson en grande discussion avec Lorne et Amélia. Les deux militaires avaient été faire quelques prélèvements sur la Lune pour la NASA, qui profitait allègrement de la présence de la Cité Lantienne sur l'astre.

« - Carson, Evan, Amélia. » John attira l'attention sur lui, et salua le trio avec un sourire.

« - Colonel. / - John. » Saluèrent en retour Lorne, Amélia et Carson en répondant à son sourire.

« - Alors, votre promenade sur la Lune ? Comment c'était ? A part le sable lunaire et l'espace ? »

Il tira un sourire à Lorne et Amélia. Ils avaient accepté de faire cette mission pour sortir un peu de la cité, l'enfermement permanant rendant hyperactif les membres de l'expédition.

« - C'était reposant, Colonel. Mais terriblement lent. » répondit Amélia avec un sourire.

« - Je veux bien vous croire. Malheureusement, je crains de devoir vous sortir de votre béatitude post-silence. Tout du moins vous Lorne. »

Le Lt-Cl eu une grimace. Ah, oui. La réunion. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mais bon, comme il l'avait dit à Amélia, il n'allait pas laisser Sheppard la subir seul.

« - … Eh bien, en route alors. Doc, vous en êtes aussi, non ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« - Effectivement. Même si j'aurais préféré m'en passer, comme vous. »

Les trois hommes, en compagnie d'Amélia, prirent la route de la salle de réunion en discutant. John les informait des dernières nouvelles glanées sur Terre pendant le trajet, avant que la discussion ne se tourne vers la réunion qui arrivait. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour faire le trajet Infirmerie-Salle de réunion. Au plus grand malheur du petit groupe qui auraient presque aimé voir une armée de Wraiths/Goa'ulds/Oriis/Réplicateurs/EnnemisDuMoment débarquer dans la cité. Presque. Amélia les salua d'un geste de la main en partant vers la salle de contrôle pour relever Chuck qui devait être de réunion, en tant que Chef Technicien de la porte.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les cinq généraux étaient déjà assis autour de la grande table ronde, en compagnie de Woolsey, McKay, Zelenka, Ronon et Teyla. Ils étaient donc les derniers arrivant, puisque Chuck venait de les rejoindre. Lorne et Chuck saluèrent militairement les généraux avant de prendre place en compagnie de Sheppard, alors que Carson se contentait d'un salut plus conventionnel avant de prendre une chaise.

Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir de façon sûre, quand on met les pieds sur Atlantis. Les lois de Murphy sont plus que vrai. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui va mal tourner. Et toujours au pire moment.

La réunion n'avait commencé que depuis 20 minutes. Le temps pour Woolsey de présenter les personnes présentes. Les Généraux Brigman, Thompson, Hermann et O'Neill d'un côté. La Générale Carter, les Docteurs McKay et Zelenka, le Technicien Campbell, les Colonels Sheppard et Lorne, le Docteur Beckett et les deux pégasiens, Teyla et Ronon de l'autre. Il avait clarifié les noms, les grades, et les devoirs de chacun. Samantha et Rodney allaient commencer leur explication quand l'alarme de la cité s'était déclenchée sans signe avant-coureur. Et pas n'importe quelle alarme. L'Autodestruction. Il avait fallu moins d'une demi-seconde pour que Sheppard, McKay et Chuck sortent de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre celle de l'étage supérieur. Woolsey avait suivi en compagnie de Carter et O'Neill, incroyablement calmes.

« - Amélia, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Woolsey en arrivant, s'adressant à la jeune femme en place.

« - Je ne sais pas Monsieur. L'Autodestruction s'est déclenchée sans raison apparente. Rien n'est apparu sur nos écrans, à part le temps qu'il nous reste, soit environ 168 heures. »

« - Sans raison ? » demanda le général Brigman, qui avait finalement suivit les membres de l'expédition.

« - Oui Monsieur. » Répondit Amélia avec aplomb, pendant que Sheppard et Woolsey tentaient leurs codes pour désactiver l'autodestruction.

« - L'alarme est coupé. » Signala Chuck au moment où elle se taisait, permettant à Lorne et Teyla de se concentrer sur les informations en ancien apparaissant sur les écrans.

« - Colonel ? » Demanda Carter, qui, comme O'neill, observait Lorne dans sa lecture. Les propos de Sam eurent le mérite d'apporter le silence et d'attirer l'attention sur Evan, qui prit la parole.

« - D'après les informations qui défilent, ce serait un sous-programme de sécurité qui se serait déclenché car une mesure était fausse. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi… »

Le silence était de mise. Toutes personnes présentes dans la salle écoutaient le Colonel qui traduisait au mieux les caractères anciens qui défilaient sous ses yeux, avec l'aide de Teyla et Sheppard, les deux maitrisant relativement bien la langue des Ancêtres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que finalement, Rodney, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne trouve le comment du pourquoi.

« - J'ai trouvé. » Et toute l'attention se porta sur le scientifique. « Apparemment, la cité est dotée d'un programme autonome qui, si elle quitte Pégase plus de quelques jours, lui ordonne l'autodestruction pour la garder hors d'atteinte des Wraiths. »

« -… Mais, pourquoi ? » S'étonna Thompson. « C'est idiot de faire sauter la cité juste pour ça ! »

« - Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. » Commença Carter après un instant de réflexion. « Atlantis est fixée dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Autrement, les anciens seraient revenus avec quand ils ont perdu la guerre. Au lieu de ça, la cité a été immergé. »

« - Pour une raison ou une autre, Atlantis est lié à l'instable Pégase. Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. » Ajouta Rodney.

« - Comment ça ? » redemanda Brigman.

« - Le seul moyen d'annuler l'autodestruction, c'est de rentrer dans Pégase. »

« - Vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? » demanda encore Brigman.

« - Non. Rien. » répliqua Rodney d'un ton sec. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Général. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen d'alimenter la cité pour un voyage de retour dans Pégase, elle va exploser, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. »

« - Pour vous faire une idée, une telle explosion fracasserait un morceau de la Lune, et la devirait de son orbite. Vu sa distance de la Terre, on peut s'attendre à un scénario Dinosaure dans une semaine. » Ajouta alors Sheppard, penché sur un écran. « Sans compter que pour pouvoir la renvoyer en un seul morceau dans Pégase, elle doit se mettre en route dans… Deux jours ? »

« - Oui. Deux jours et trois nuits au maximum. » Completa Rodney en hochant la tête, penché dans ses calculs.

Encore une fois, le silence plane dans la salle de contrôle de la cité perdue. Les informations énoncées par les membres de l'équipe flottent dans l'air, sans sembler s'enregistrer dans les cerveaux. Pourtant, le Général O'neill fini par prendre la parole, après un conciliabule silencieux avec sa scientifique.

« - Capitaine ? Mettez-moi en contact avec le Général Landry au SGC. »

Quelques manipulations permettent à Chuck d'accéder à la demande du Général, à qui il adresse un signe de tête.

« - Landry ? Ici O'Neill. J'ai besoin des équipes SGC sur le pied de guerre. Il nous faut un EPPZ pour dans 2 jours maximum. »

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Etonnés pour certains, soulagés pour d'autres.

« - Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Atlantis possède une série d'adresse dans la Voie Lactée de planète en possession d'EPPZ, et va vous la transmettre… » Un signe de Chuck. « Maintenant. D'ailleurs… » Trois doigts de Sheppard tendu vers lui. « SGA-1, 2 et 3 vont rejoindre le SGC pour vous prêter mains fortes. Je reste ici pour seconder Woolsey, mais Carter vous expliquera tout en arrivant. Elle va se joindre à SG1. » Le ton d'O'Neill est clair. Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions. Il faut agir. Et Chuck ne se fait pas prier quand la communication se termine, et que Sheppard lui fait signe.

« - SGA-1, 2 et 3 sont priés de s'équiper et de rejoindre le hangar à Jumper dans 10min. » Annonce Woolsey quand il est branché sur l'intercom. « Je demande à tous les membres de l'expédition de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement dans 15 minutes. » Pendant qu'il parle, il observe Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, Lorne, Zelenka, Amélia et Carter quitter la salle de Contrôle en direction de l'armurerie pour se préparer. Il interpelle d'ailleurs Sheppard. « Colonel. Vous en profiterez pour ramener les généraux Thompson, Brigman et Hermann au SGC. » Le Colonel hoche la tête et fait un signe à Chuck avant de suivre ses hommes. Le jeune homme demande donc aux généraux, vexés de se faire virer de la cité, de la suivre vers le hangar à Jumper ou les équipes les rejoindront.

10 minutes plus tard, SGA-1, SGA-2, et SGA-3 se trouvent dans le hangar à Jumper. Les trois équipes attendent le directeur Woolsey pour un briefing express. Les généraux, pour leur part, observent les trois groupes d'hommes, et de femmes, en tenue de combat, prêt à partir au moindre signal de leurs chefs.

Le Capitaine Cadman, l'une des seules femmes de ces groupes, se tient droite, au côté de ses hommes. Comme elle, les deux militaires sont dans une position proche du garde à vous, mais pourtant détendu. Ils attendent en silence, gardant un œil sur leur scientifique qui discute à mi-voix avec les scientifiques des autres équipes.

Le Lt-Cl Lorne se tient au côté de son équipe, mais également proche de son supérieur. Ses yeux parcourent les hommes de chaque équipe pour vérifier que chaque équipement est complet. Ses deux militaires échangent quelques mots à voix basses, leur scientifique participant de temps en temps, quand il n'écoute pas une autre conversation.

Enfin, le Colonel Sheppard veille sur son équipe et sur les autres avec soin. Chaque homme et femme sous son commandement sont autant de personne sur lesquels il veille. Ses yeux s'accrochent sur les trois scientifiques, sur son équipe, et sur les autres, sans pour autant qu'il délaisse sa conversation avec Lorne.

Dans chaque équipe, une femme. Le Capitaine Cadman dans SGA-3, le Lieutenant Banks dans SGA-2, et la Pégasienne Teyla dans SGA-1. Dans chaque équipe, un scientifique. Le Docteur McKay pour SGA-1, le Docteur Parrish pour SGA-2 et le Docteur Zelenka pour SGA-3.

Le général Brigman en est là de son observation quand le Directeur Woolsey entre dans la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, chaque militaire se met dans un garde à vous parfait, et même les scientifiques se sont redressés un minimum, avec un rare respect pour un civile selon le général.

Richard Woolsey les met tous au repos d'un geste de la main avant de prendre la parole.

« - Messieurs, Mesdames. Je vais être bref, le Colonel Sheppard et le Lt-Col Lorne vous brieferons en détails pendant votre voyage. Atlantis a besoin de vous, une fois encore. Vous avez Deux jours et Trois nuits pour trouver un EPPZ sur la liste de planète que nous avons transmis au SGC. Durant ce temps, votre base d'opération sera le Stargate Command, et tous vos ordres viendront du Colonel Sheppard. » Un léger sourire parcourt les lèvres des équipes, avant qu'il ajoute. « Evidemment, ne le soutenez pas dans ses plans foireux … Bien que ... Gardez à l'idée que si ça marche, ce n'est pas si foireux. » Un silence pensif accueil sa déclaration, avec un air perplexe de Sheppard. « SGA-1, 2 et 3, bonne route. »

« - Merci Monsieur. » Un cœur lui répond accompagné d'un salut bref avant que Sheppard ne prennent la parole. « - Lorne, Jumper II avec Coughlin et Smith. Cadman, Radek, avec moi. » Il se dirige vers Jumper I en compagnie de son équipe et des ajouts temporaire, alors que Lorne fait la même chose. Il semble se souvenir de la présence des Généraux, et de Carter, puisqu'il s'adresse à eux. « Généraux, je vous laisse vous repartir comme vous le souhaitez. »

C'est ainsi que Carter et Thompson choisirent de monter avec Lorne, alors que Brigman et Hermann préférèrent choisir Sheppard. Chacun prit place dans les vaisseaux, qui, l'un après l'autre, s'élevèrent vers l'espace pour rejoindre la Terre. Le trajet jusqu'au SGC prendrait encore deux ou trois heures, laissant ainsi le temps aux deux colonels d'expliquer la situation aux passagers, l'urgence, le but de leur mission. Sauvez Atlantis. Encore.

« 6 jours : 23 heures : 01 minutes »

« 6 jours : 23 heures : 00 minutes »

« 6 jours : 22 heures : 59 minutes. »

* * *

 _ **1** – J'imagine que pour des questions pratiques, les Jumpers des étages supérieurs peuvent rejoindre le centre du hangar sans pilote, ou rejoindre leur étage sans pilote non plus. (Surtout si on prend en compte le pilotage automatique de la cité, et tout le bizarre ^^)_

 _ **2** \- On remercie Rosi sans qui Todd aurait disparu de la circulation :'3_

 **J'ai besoin de votre avis o/ :**

Voulez-vous que Jennifer Keller reste sur Atlantis ? (Je ne l'aime pas plus que ça, donc je comptais m'en passer...)

Je cherche un/e Béta !

Chapitre plus long ? Plus cours ? (Plus long = moins souvent, plus cours = plus souvent)

Est-ce que je rajoute des personnages pour trouver l'histoire plus simplement ?

Vous en pensez quoi ? =D

 _" Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! Et les cookies aussi !"_


	3. Chapitre 1-2 : Sauvons la maison

**Aloha ~**

 **Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre deux ! Je poste le chapitre se soir, parce que j'aurais pas le temps demain ^^" La troisième partie arrivera Vendredi par contre ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Rosi :** Hey =3 Et oui, je réponds encore super vite. Eh bien, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour te lire ~ Du coup, je note : Todd, facilement vexé, Jennifer, importante, et, euh... Si tu veux être ma bêta, pas de soucis ! Il te suffit d'envoyer un petit mail a l'adresse dans mon profil ='D (Avec le lien du site en passant ~) J'ai pris en compte ton commentaire sur l'espacement, j'espère que ça sera mieux, malgré les espaces qui sautent tout seul ! Ah, Stargate Origins... J'ai commencé ma Chronique dessus pour mon émission ** Enfin ! Sur ceux, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer : Voir Introduction.**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au SGC avait été long. La distance Terre-Lune, parcourut en Jumper, équivalait à peu près à deux heures vingt-six de trajet. Sur le coup, ce n'était pas si long deux heures. Mais deux heures, quand vous devez sauver votre cité, votre planète, votre famille, vos amis et votre chien, c'est extrêmement long.

Et puis, c'est très restreint un Jumper. Vous en avez vite fait le tour, et vous ne pouvez même pas vous enfermer dans la partie avant, parce qu'en fonction du vaisseau, le pilote s'est déjà enfermé à l'abri... Seul. Prenons exemple sur le Jumper II.

Lorne était tendu. Ce n'était ni la première, et sans doute pas la dernière fois, qu'il était dans l'équipe de choc pour sauver Atlantis. Et comme toujours, en attente de l'action, il avait du mal à rester calme. Heureusement, son équipe le connaissait bien, et le Docteur Parrish était assis à la place du co-pilote pour lui parler, et le détendre un maximum. Place que la Générale Carter lui avait bien volontiers laissé pour s'assoir juste derrière lui, et discuter avec le Général Thompson de la situation. Le Général observait les membres à bord avec attention. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus un homme de terrain, mais il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir avant une mission, surtout aussi importante. Et pourtant, à part le Colonel Lorne, un homme que le dossier décrivait comme un très bon militaire, personne à bord ne semblait particulièrement stressé, ou angoissé. Il pouvait voir à l'arrière, le Lieutenant Banks, le Major Reed, le Lieutenant Coughlin et le sergent Smith, que Lorne lui avait présenté avant le départ, discuter dans le calme, de sujets variés, allant de la mission, aux derniers commérages people terrestres, sans complexe. Et devant lui, Lorne et Parrish parlaient à voix basse de plantes, et de planètes, autant pour passer le temps que pour se détendre, s'il avait bien compris.

Evan soupira doucement, avant de remercier doucement David de l'avoir distrait un moment. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son amis, l'esprit occupé par la situation actuelle. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se produisait, mais il était inquiet malgré tout. Deux jours et trois nuits. Ce n'était pas beaucoup pour trouver le plus d'EPPZ possible. Surtout que, vu le taux de chance des Atlantes dans la recherche de ses sources d'énergies, proche de 0%, ils allaient avoir du mal…

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la voix de son supérieur retentit dans son oreillette.

« - Lorne… Lorne… Evan ! »

« - Pardon Colonel, je suis là. »

Il put entendre John soupirer de l'autre côté, puis il l'entendit s'adresser rapidement à Rodney. « Rodney, je parle… Non, fermes-la deux minutes, tu veux ?! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis qu'on est partit… Je sais que tu t'ennuis, mais embêtes Zelenka plutôt que moi… » Il put entendre la cloison intermédiaire se refermer sur la voix outrée de Rodney. « Désolé, j'ai dû mettre McKay dehors. »

Il sourit doucement avant de répondre à son tour. « Tu es seul devant ? » John rit légèrement avant de répondre.

« - Non, tout même pas. Je n'allais pas imposer Rodney à Cadman, la pauvre… Et puis, pas non plus l'imposer aux Généraux Hermann et Brigman. Ils sont les trois avec moi. » Effectivement, en tendant un peu l'oreille, Evan pouvait entendre la voix du Capitaine, et des Généraux dans une discussion animé sur… « - Oui. Le Golf. Je crois que c'est ma faute, mais je n'ai pas suivi. » Il sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ? » John soupira avant de s'adresser un peu plus formellement à lui.

« - Oui, je voudrais qu'on discute de l'organisation de nos équipes, Colonel. Il y a beaucoup de planète et peu de temps pour toutes les voir. Je ne sais pas combien d'équipe SG vont nous accompagner, mais il faudra être efficace. Je doute qu'on détecte une source d'énergie en faisant un pas sur chaque planète… »

« - Oui. On va sans doute se trouver dans des situations similaires à Dagan. Ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche… »

Un long soupire leur échappa. Toute cette mission s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse. Et terriblement mauvaise pour les nerfs, les deux colonels le savaient. (Rappelons le 0% de chance.) Finalement, le reste du trajet pour rejoindre le SGC avait permis à John et Evan de s'organiser. Les trois équipes feraient un roulement. SGA-1 et SGA-2 partiraient immédiatement, alors que SGA-3 attendrait au SGC. Dès que l'une des deux équipes rentrerait, SGA-3 partirait à son tour, et ainsi de suite. Il fallait que chaque équipe puisses prendre du repos.

* * *

C'est tout en délicatesse que les deux Jumpers occultés se glissèrent par le silo du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, et se posèrent sur le sol de l'étage – 15 pour permettre aux trois équipes Atlantes, les trois Généraux, et le membre de SG1 de rejoindre la terre ferme. D'ailleurs, ils furent accueillis par le Général Landry, et SG1, qui les attendaient, sur le pied de guerre.

« - Bienvenue au SGC Messieurs, Dames. » Commença le Général Landry. « Atlantis ne nous a pas recontacté, donc j'aimerai avoir un résumé de la situation au plus vite, comme les chefs de chaque équipes SG. »

« - Si vous permettez mon Général… » Carter prit la parole en s'avançant vers lui, le saluant formellement au passage.

« - Je vous écoute Carter. » Landry finissait à peine sa phrase que Mitchell remplaçait l'écusson Atlante de Carter par celui de SG1 avec un sourire ravi. La Générale le remercia avant de s'adresser à son supérieur.

« - Je vais expliquer la situation, avec l'aide de SGA-3, mais il serait bon que SGA-1 et 2 partent immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas autant de temps que nous aimerions. »

Landry eut un soupire. Encore une fois, les choses prenaient une tournure foireuse. Mais soit. Si Carter lui demandait, elle devait avoir raison.

« - Très bien. SGA-1 et 2, venez avec moi, nous allons planifier vos départs immédiats. Mitchell, réunissez les chefs d'équipes dans la salle de débriefing. Sergent. » Il s'adressa à un pauvre sergent qui passait par là. « Faites préparer des quartiers pour les Généraux Brigman, Hermann et Thompson. Merci. » Finissant sa phrase, il partit en direction de la salle des opérations, rapidement suivit par les deux équipes Atlantes, alors que la troisième suivait SG1 hors du « Hangar ».

Suivant le Général dans la base, Sheppard et Lorne finissaient le briefing de leurs équipes. Deux jours pour un peu plus de 70 planètes, et seulement 28 équipes SG, Atlantes incluses. Sans compter qu'il était hors de question que toutes les équipes partent en même temps, que SG-6 et 12 étaient pour le moment à bord de l'Odyssée, ainsi que SG-3 sur le Dédale. La situation pouvait vite se révéler critique. John fut interpelé par Landry, et il se pencha sur la liste des planètes. Aucune ne lui sautait particulièrement aux yeux. Il faudra toutes les faire de toute façon. Alors autant commencer par le début de la liste. Ce fut donc P8X-333 et PFX-768 qui furent paramétrés pour les deux équipes.

Un MALP fut envoyé sur P8X, sur laquelle Lorne et son équipe partiraient dans quelques minutes. Atmosphère viable, plein jour, et une source d'énergie détecté. Mais Evan savait que la chance n'était pas avec eux. Et qu'il y aurait forcément un problème quelque part. Mais il fit tout de même signe à son équipe de se préparer, avant de descendre les rejoindre en salle d'embarquement, sous l'œil attentif de Sheppard et Landry. Le vortex venait juste de s'établir quand il entra dans la salle, et son équipe montait déjà la rampe pour partir. Il les rejoignit vivement et traversa l'horizon des évènements en leur compagnie. Moins d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu traverser la porte, et ça lui avait déjà manqué. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de la sensation. Et il savait n'être pas le seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la planète. Magnifique. Et peut-être salvatrice. Qui sait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John traversait à son tour la porte pour rejoindre PFX en compagnie de son équipe. Peut-être que la chance leur sourirait… ?

« 6 jours : 20 heures : 13 minutes »

* * *

« 6 jours : 18 heures : 15 minutes »

Départ de SG1, SG2, SG5, SG9, SG17, SG18 et SG22 après un débriefing par SGA-3 et le Général Carter, qui accompagne SG1 sur P4X-844.

* * *

« 6 jours : 16 heures : 00 minutes. »

Retour de SG5 avec un blessé léger, le Major Truman s'est foulé la cheville dans une fusillade. Retrait de P6F-344 de la liste. Départ de SG13.

* * *

« 6 jours : 14 heures : 34 minutes »

Retour simultané de SG1 et SGA-1. Rencontre de l'alliance Louxienne sur P4X-844. Découverte d'un complexe ancien sur PFX-768, mais aucune source d'énergie. Retrait de P4X-844 et PFX-768 de la liste. Départ de SG24 et SGA-3.

C'est étrange, mais depuis ce matin, Evan avait l'impression de soupirer tout le temps. Il aurait dû tenir un compte du nombre de soupir. Il était très fort pour ce genre de chose. C'était souvent un concours avec Sheppard de celui qui soupirait le plus pendant qu'ils faisaient la paperasse. Il perdait de loin en général. Le Colonel et l'administration, une grande histoire d'amour. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Les choses s'annonçaient compliqués. Des ruines anciennes à perte de vue qui s'étaient écroulés quand la première porte s'était ouverte, ce qui fit un échec complet. Il leva les yeux vers son équipe, qui marchait devant lui en direction de la porte. Il espérait que les autres équipes avaient eu plus de chance.

David ralentis pour se porter au côté du Colonel. Il comprenait l'angoisse de son ami, et savait qu'ils la ressentaient tous. Il posa la main sur son épaule en signe de soutient, et rejoignit les autres, ou Amélia composait déjà l'adresse de la Terre, pendant que le Major Reed sortait un PDA de sa poche pour composer le code de SGA-2 quand le vortex s'ouvrit. Dès que Lorne rejoignit son équipe, ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le SGC. Fichues ruines.

« - Vous pouvez retirer P4X-333 de la liste Sergent. » Annonça Lorne en rentrant, avant de libérer la salle d'embarquement pour les prochains.

« 6 jours : 12 heures : 54 minutes »

Départ de SGA-1.

* * *

« 6 jours : 4 heures : 32 minutes. »

Départ de SG21 à la recherche de SG2 qui n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis plus de 4 heures.

* * *

« 6 jours : 2 heures : 00 minutes. »

Retour de SG9 avec un source d'énergie à analyser. Mais pas d'EPPZ. Retrait de P7F-111 de la liste. Départ de SG11.

* * *

« 5 jours : 23 heures : 47 minutes. »

Retour de SG21 et de SG2, un membre blessé après une chute dans un ravin causé par les tremblements de terre permanent sur la planète. Retrait de P9C-456 de la liste. Départ de SG25.

* * *

« 5 jours : 20 heures : 32 minutes. »

Retour de SGA-3, sans résultat, SG17, avec deux insolations et SG18, en hypothermie. Retrait de P3X-455, P5F-232 et PHX-118 de la liste. Départ de SGA-2, SG14 et SG15.

* * *

Sheppard soupira alors qu'il aidait Teyla à marcher en direction de la porte. Pourtant, tout semblait bien commencer. Ils avaient rencontré un peuple pacifique, disposé à leur céder l'un de leur EPPZ. Alors ils avaient accompagné le chef de la ville dans le temple Anciens ou se trouvait leur deux EPPZs. Teyla avait raté une marche, et elle s'était assommée sur une marche. Et pour couronné le tout, l'un des deux EPPZs était vide, les obligeants à laisser l'autre pour survenir au besoin du peuple local. Un vrai fiasco.

« Rodney, compose le code, on rentre. Le temps presse. »

….

« Rien sur PRX-546 Sergent. Bonne chance Cadman. »

« 5 jours : 5 heures : 22 minutes. »

Départ de SGA-3.

* * *

« 5 jours : 1 heures : 02 minutes. »

Retour de SG13, ayant découvert une race alien agressive, SG22, sans résultat et SG11, sans résultat. Retrait de PFX- 666, POX-065 et PPX-989. Départ de SG7, SG8 et SG4.

* * *

« 4 jours : 23 heures : 54 minutes. »

Retour de SGA-3, SG24, SG25, SG14 et SG15, sans résultat pour aucune équipe, et un blessé chez SG25 après une rencontre avec un lion alienne. Retrait de PFX-677, P4X-243, POX-002, P3X-889 et POX-657. Départ de SGA-1, SG10, SG16, SG19 et SG20.

* * *

« - Quels sont les nouvelles Chuck ? »

Le technicien leva la tête de son ordinateur pour s'adresser au général O'Neill.

« - Pas très bonne Monsieur. Il reste un peu moins de 6 heures avant que le retour dans Pégase soit impossible. Et les rapports du SGC ne sont pas très bon… 18 planètes ont déjà était visiter, et 9 planètes sont en cours d'explorations… »

Le Directeur Woolsey soupira. S'ils ne trouvaient rien dans moins de 6 heures, Atlantis quitterait la Lune pour exploser dans le vide spatiale… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Le silence était omniprésent. Tout le monde espérait qu'ils trouveraient. Ils aimaient Atlantis. Ils aimaient cette ville dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis cinq ans.

« 4 jours : 17 heures : 43 minutes. »

* * *

« 4 jours : 14 heures : 35 minutes. »

Retour de SG4 et SG8 avec un blessé dans chaque équipe. Retrait de PFX-455 et POX-355 de la liste. Départ de SG9 et SG2.

* * *

Il glissa un coup d'œil sur sa montre, avant de redresser la tête vers ses équipiers. Reed avançait en tête, le nez dans un radar. Voici presque une journée qu'ils étaient sur cette planète. Ils avaient détecté quatre sources d'énergies différentes en arrivant, en avaient déjà vu trois, chacune différente, et avaient décidés d'aller voir la quatrième, savait-on jamais. Mais Lorne était inquiet. S'ils ne la trouvaient pas vite, il serait trop tard pour sauver la cité. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, Evan aimait cette cité. Il n'y vivait que depuis quatre ans, mais c'était rapidement devenu son chez lui. Les membres de l'expédition étaient devenus ses amis, et son équipe était devenue une seconde famille. Il ne souhaitait perdre cette vie pour rien au monde. Atlantis était sa vie. Même le projet Stargate n'était pas aussi intéressant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Colonel avait fini par ralentir la marche, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il sursauta brutalement quand Amélia posa la main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

« -Colonel ? On a trouvé. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme voulait tout dire. Rayonnante, elle le conduisit jusqu'au centre du complexe ancien, ou attendaient déjà Danny et David, tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Il porta son regard sur le centre de la pièce. Trois EPPZs reposaient sur le cœur énergétique, en évidence sur des socles. Il s'approcha doucement pour poser la main sur l'un d'entre eux.

« - …. Nous devrions rentrer vite. Il ne reste qu'une heure avant que… » David ne finit pas sa phrase. Les autres savaient très bien où il voulait en venir. Une heure avant qu'Atlantis ne soit perdu… Sans perdre de temps, Evan, Amélia et David retirèrent leurs sacs pour y glisser les trois EPPZs avec délicatesse. Le temps pressait, et il leur faudrait au moins 45 minutes pour rejoindre la porte. Dès qu'ils eurent remis leur sac, Danny se mit en route vers la porte, suivit par les trois autres qui vérifièrent avec attention ou ils mettaient les pieds. Ce n'était pas le moment de casser du verre…

Il leur fallut finalement 50 minutes pour rejoindre la porte des étoiles au creux d'une vallée. Evan était angoissé à l'idée que, dans quelques minutes, ils perdraient la cité. David composa alors l'adresse de la Terre avec précipitation, alors qu'Amélia composait le code de l'équipe pour obtenir l'accès. Encore 2 minutes de perdues.

SGA-2 traversa la porte des étoiles, l'espoir d'une centaine de gens sur leur épaule.

« - Bon retour SGA-2… » Commença le Général Landry en voyant SGA-2 franchir la porte, avant d'être interrompu par Lorne.

« - On as les EPPZs Général. Il faut qu'on rejoigne Atlantis au plus vite ! »

Sheppard, qui allait sortir avec son équipe, et Cadman, qui les attendait, se tournèrent vers Lorne avec les yeux plein d'espoir. Le Docteur Parrish fit glisser son sac à dos avant de l'ouvrir légèrement pour dévoiler l'EPPZ calé entre ses affaires. En le voyant, Landry se tourna vers le Sergent chargé des communications.

« -Sergent ! Contactez l'Odyssée, et dites-leur de téléporter les trois équipes Atlantes sur la cité le plus vite possible ! »

« - Oui Monsieur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, douze rayons de lumière enlevèrent les Atlantes pour les renvoyer sur la Lune, ou O'Neill, Carter, revenue plus tôt sur Atlantis, et Woolsey les attendaient. Ils arrivaient à peine que McKay embarquait le sac de Parrish pour partir brancher l'EPPZ, rapidement suivit de Zelenka, Amélia et Lorne, les deux derniers étant en possession des autres EPPZs.

De son côté, Sheppard pris la direction de la salle du Fauteuil pour se préparer au décollage. Il traversait en courant les couloirs, écoutant brièvement l'annonce d'O'Neill concernant le départ de la cité prévu pour dans quelques minutes. Il laissa tomber son sac près de la porte, et s'assit délicatement dans le fauteuil, attentif. Même pas quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit dans son oreillette Rodney lui annoncer qu'il pouvait lancer les manœuvres de décollage.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la cité, et sur les moteurs. Lentement, la cité s'ébranla, dans de légers tremblements désormais familiers aux membres de l'expédition. L'avantage, c'était que le vaisseau n'avait pas à quitter une atmosphère. La montée était bien plus rapide, et la cité ne mit pas plus d'une minute à rejoindre l'orbite lunaire.

« - 6… 5… 4… »

Sans attendre la fin du décompte, une fenêtre d'hyper-espace déchira le silence, et Atlantis disparut à travers en une fraction de seconde.

" 4 jours : 12 heures : 00 minutes. "

* * *

Devant l'Odyssée, seul le vide restait. La cité ancienne avait disparu, et il faudrait désormais plusieurs jours avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles… Caldwell, aux commandes du Dédale, et observant, non loin de l'Odyssée, la disparition de la cité, reçu une communication du SGC.

« - Colonel Caldwell ? Ici le Général Landry. Rassurez-moi, le Général O'Neill et la Général Carter sont bien à votre bord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steven grimaça en posant son regard sur son second. Oui, ils avaient assez de problèmes pour laisser quelques jours passer avant de se préoccuper de la cité.

« - Eh bien, Général… Je suis désolé de vous dire que non… »

C'est étrange, il aurait presque juré avoir entendu le Général Landry éclater d'un rire hystérique avant que la communication ne coupe… Presque.

* * *

 **J'ai besoin d'aide o/ Ou en est la Terre avec les Oriis à ce moment-là ?**

 **J'ai pris des libertés concernant Landry et Carter. Normalement, Landry est commandant sur l'Odyssée, et Carter gère le SGC. Eh bien, finalement, c'est de nouveau Landry au SGC tant que Sam est sur Atlantis pour le moment ^^  
**

 _ **Notes utiles :**_

 **SGA-1 :** Colonel John Sheppard, Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

 **SGA-2 :** Lieutenant-Colonel Evan Lorne, Docteur David Parrish, Major Danny _(prénom emprunté à Cloom)_ Reed et Lieutenant Amélia Banks.

 **SGA-3 :** Capitaine Laura Cadman, Docteur Radek Zelenka, Lieutenant Frederick _(prénom aléatoire)_ Coughlin et Sergent Victor Smith _(crée de toute pièce)_.

 **SG1 :** Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, et ajout temporaire du Générale Samantha Carter.

 _Sur ceux, à Vendredi !_

 _"N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! Et les cookies aussi !"_


	4. Chapitre 1-3 : Déja-Vu

**Hey !**

 **Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques... Déjà, mon avion était en retard Jeudi soir.. Et puis, après, j'ai eu une grosse migraine Vendredi, donc j'ai pas pu bouger de mon lit ;-;**

 **Mais me voilà maintenant avec la dernière partie du Chapitre 1 ! o/**

 **Et une bonne nouvelle ! En parallèle, un petit recueil d'OS va apparaitre o/ Il y aura des OS qui peuvent s'inscriront dans la fiction, ou dans une réalité alternative proche. Notamment, les missions des équipes SGs, dans le chapitre 1.2 seront traités et écrites :'3 Il se peut que quelques romances se glissent dans certains OS, mais vous serez prévenus avant, évidement... (Excusez moi d'avance pour les quelques OS ShepLorne qui poperont forcement D'ou la réalité Alternative...)**

 **Pour le Chapitre 2, partie 1, il sortira dans la journée !**

 **Sur ceux, Enjoy o/**

 _Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Rosi :** Je sais, je suis en retard D: Alors, un Bêta aide, effectivement ^^ Souvent, et surtout, a corriger les textes, mais aussi dans certains cas, pour la cohérence, et pour motiver l'écrivain ^^ (Vraiment, envoie moi un mail :'3 Ce serait plus simple ! ) Du coup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Disclamer : Voir Introduction.**

* * *

Accoudé au balcon du laboratoire de Botanique, le Docteur Parrish observait distraitement l'hyperespace en conversant tranquillement avec les membres de son équipe. Les trois militaires s'étaient installés ou ils pouvaient parmi les plantes de leur collègue et ami. Amélia était donc assise sur une table, les jambes croisés, avec son ordinateur dans les mains. Elle était peut-être en repos, mais elle aimait garder un œil sur les statistiques de la cité. Voici maintenant six heures qu'Atlantis avait quitté l'orbite Lunaire en plongeant en hyperespace pour prendre la direction de l'instable Pégase. Les premières heures avaient été mouvementés, et SGA-2 avait obtenu le droit de prendre du repos seulement une heure auparavant. Après tout, ils avaient fallu s'assurer que cette fois, le voyage se passerait sans encombre, pas comme les dernières fois. La cité était en sous-effectif, la majorité des membres de l'expédition étant resté sur Terre au moment du départ. D'un point de vu tranquille, Parrish avait l'impression que le SGC avait préféré éviter de rapatrier les membres de l'expédition à bord de la cité car les chances de la sauver avait été mince, et résultait plus d'un coup de chance, il fallait l'avouer.

De ce fait, tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Chacun avait eu son rôle, parfois éloigné de ses compétences habituelles, mais personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Sheppard dans un soupire, plus vite ils s'y mettaient, plus vite ils en auraient fini. Et il y avait pas mal de chose à faire. Woolsey, O'Neill, Carter, Sheppard et Lorne s'étaient isolé dans la petite salle de réunion pour décider du prochain point d'atterrissage de la cité, et ils décidèrent d'une petite planète aqueuse, dans un système solaire nain, un peu reculé, et hors du territoire des Wraiths. Elle ne serait pas plus près de la Voie Lactée que leur ancienne position, mais au moins, personne ne savait où ils seraient cette fois-ci… (Bien que, vu les statistiques de l'expédition, les Wraiths finiraient par les trouver… C'était juste impossible du contraire vu leur chance légendaire...) Les autres s'étaient répartit entre les besoins techniques, sous la direction de Chuck, et les besoins scientifiques, sous la direction de Rodney, les militaires prêtant mains fortes ou ils pouvaient.

Et quand ils avaient enfin été libre, ils avaient dû passer entre les mains du Docteur Beckett, et des rares infirmières à bord. Après tout, les trois premières équipes d'explorations, et accessoirement les seules présentes à bord actuellement, revenaient de missions, et devaient donc se faire examiner. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans peine pour certains d'entre eux. Et donc, enfin libéré de l'infirmerie, chaque équipe avait pris un temps de repos. C'est pour cela qu'SGA-2 se retrouvait dans le labo du Docteur, s'occupant chacun comme il pouvait. Evan avait pour sa part sortit son carnet de dessin, et croquait tranquillement David, de dos, sans perdre sa concentration sur la discussion en cours, qui traitait sur leur mission, celle où ils avaient trouvé les EPPZs, et sur le rapport que Reed écrivait sur son ordinateur, leur lisant au fur et à mesure pour que les autres puissent apporter leurs corrections.

* * *

Plus loin dans la cité, SGA-3 se trouvait installé au Mess de la cité, devant une tasse de café, ou de thé en fonction des préférences. A vrai dire, le même processus avait lieu que pour l'équipe de Lorne. Le Sergent Victor Smith, dernier membre de l'équipe du Capitaine Cadman tenait sa tasse de thé vert dans sa main, la seconde écrivant le rapport de leur mission au sein du SGC, avec l'avis, et les commentaires des autres membres. Il fallait avouer que l'écriture du rapport était moins calme dans cette équipe, puisque, comme souvent, Cadman et Coughlin se disputaient sur une tournure de phrase, alors que Zelenka tentait de glisser des termes scientifiques, ou Tchèque, dans chaque phrase du rapport. L'activité au début calme de l'équipe était devenue un joyeux brouhaha ou, finalement, Victor écrivait seul le rapport, les trois autres trop occupés par leurs chamailleries.

On pourrait se dire qu'ailleurs dans la cité, l'équipe phare de l'expédition devait suivre un processus similaire. Mais la réalité était un peu plus complexe pour cette équipe, dispatché dans la cité. Teyla, avec recommandation de Carson, les missions l'ayant fatigué, et sa migraine, dû à la chute dans les escaliers en mission, ne semblant pas vouloir la laisser tranquille, était partie se reposer dans ses quartiers. Les pas de Ronon l'avaient guidé vers la salle d'entrainement, ou le Satedien se défoulait avec l'aide de quelques soldats malchanceux d'avoir été dans la salle au mauvais moment.

Rodney, de son coté, était resté dans la salle de contrôle avec Chuck et une technicienne de garde, Charlie Dupont, pour garder un œil sur le système de la cité. Après tout, même quand tout allait bien, un problème pouvait surgir, et mettre en danger la cité. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple, Atlantis qui sort d'Hyperespace sans raison connue, alors qu'elle doit rejoindre la Terre de toute urgence… ? Bien sûr, avec trois EPPZs dans la cité, aucun problème ne devrait se présenter, mais toute l'équipe avait préféré être prudente, et laisser une équipe en surveillance.

* * *

La salle des Opérations était calme, seul le bruit des claviers perturbait par moment le silence, ou le bruit de céramique des tasses touchant les surfaces ou on les posait pour avoir les mains libres. Chuck, sa tasse de café coincé entre ses doigts, observait d'un œil distrait le Docteur McKay pianoter sur son ordinateur en marmonnant, comme il le faisait si souvent, et s'agiter dans la salle en passant d'un poste à un autre. Le mouvement du Docteur captait l'attention du technicien, qui sursauta presque quand Charlie posa sa main sur son épaule pour le prévenir, une cafetière vide dans la main, qu'elle partait faire du réassort de café au Mess. Il hocha simplement la tête pour lui donner son accord, il n'allait pas dire non à une autre tasse de café après tout, et le Docteur serait ravi également. Il écouta le bruit des pas de la jeune femme disparaitre lentement, avant de porter son regard au-delà de la fenêtre de la tour, pour le perdre dans les lumières de l'hyperespace.

La Cité traçait paisiblement son chemin dans le vide spatial, s'éloignant irrémédiablement de la Terre pour rejoindre sa Galaxie Mère, Pégase. Chuck était de ceux qui préférait savoir la cité à sa place d'origine, plutôt que sur Terre, ou dans la Voie Lactée. Pour lui, et comme beaucoup d'autres, ce qui faisait le charme de cette immense ville-vaisseau, était, en plus de l'océan l'entourant, sa position dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Au cours des cinq dernières années, depuis leur arrivé donc, la cité des Anciens, ou des Ancêtres comme l'appelaient les habitants de la galaxie, était devenu un symbole de lutte contre les Wraiths. Malgré leur petit nombre, ils arrivaient toujours à prendre le dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parfois non sans mal.

Certes, c'était leur faute si les Wraiths s'étaient réveillés, si les Asurans s'en étaient pris aux humains, et pour Michael. Mais, ils avaient réparé leurs erreurs, ou du moins, ils y travaillaient. Michael n'était plus, ses hybrides non plus, et même mieux, ils redevenaient lentement humains. (Et puis, on devait le remercier pour le Docteur Beckett.) Les Asurans avaient été détruit, non sans difficulté. Et ils avançaient réellement sur la génotherapie qui pourrait enfin conduire à la fin des Wraiths.

Tout ça pour dire que, pour lui, et comme pour beaucoup d'autres, la place d'Atlantis était dans l'instable Pégase, et nulle part ailleurs. Il devait avouer qu'il était même soulagé que la cité soit enfin en route. S'ils étaient restés dans la Voie Lactée, plus jamais Atlantis n'aurait servi de base à l'expédition, et plus aucune exploration n'aurait était organisé en son sein et n'aurait traversé la porte de la cité. La vision d'Atlantis sans tous ce qui en faisait Atlantis perturba tellement le pauvre technicien qu'il perdit le fil de ses pensées, et repris contact avec la réalité. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui permit d'entendre son ordinateur biper une nouvelle fois. Il déposa sa tasse désormais froide, lui donnant l'idée qu'il s'était perdu pendant un long moment, et ouvrit l'écran, abaissé jusqu'ici.

« 2 jours : 21 heures : 35 minutes. »

« Voulez-vous désactiver l'autodestruction ? »

« Oui » « Non »

La réponse était tellement évidente pour Chuck, qu'il faillit oublier de valider la décision. C'est donc avec le cœur désormais léger qu'il valida la réponse, et quitta sa chaise. Il signala à Charlie, apparemment revenue depuis un long moment, qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes, et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, la petite, ou les Généraux et Woolsey avaient établis leur bureau temporairement. Il frappa délicatement à la porte qui, sous l'impulsion du gêne des Anciens, s'ouvrit dès qu'il en reçu l'autorisation.

C'est le Général O'Neill qui l'accueillit, et il le salua immédiatement en entrant.

« - Monsieur. »

« - Repos Capitaine. Que se passe-t-il donc ? » Jack remarqua que le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement essoufflé, et qu'il s'était déplacé, plutôt que de l'appeler par oreillette. Il en déduisit donc que ce n'était pas très grave.

« - L'autodestruction est désactivé Monsieur. Nous venons d'entrer dans la Galaxie de Pégase. » Il annonça avec calme, mais Jack pouvait sentir le soulagement dans sa voix, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - C'est une bonne nouvelle. Merci Chuck. »

Le technicien inclina la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner à son poste, ou une tasse de café froid l'attendait.

* * *

John soupira doucement, observant les rapports sous ses yeux. Il était en possession des rapports de mission des trois équipes Atlantes qui avaient coopéré avec le SGC pour trouver les EPPZs, et s'apprêtait à les archiver après les avoir lus. Ils avaient fini par trouver les sources d'énergies, mais il gardait l'impression que c'était du gâchis. Autant de planète expédiée sans les avoir vraiment visitées… Il espérait que, malgré les rapports qu'il avait entre les mains, le SGC prendrait le temps d'en faire de vrai exploration… Avec un soupire las, il archiva les rapports dans le réseau de la cité, et se leva de sa chaise pour aller observer l'hyperespace depuis le balcon de la pièce qui servait de bureau pour Lorne et lui.

Cela faisait déjà presque une journée que la menace de l'autodestruction ne pesait plus sur la Cité, et l'ambiance était plus légère. Les membres de l'expédition qu'il croisait dans les couloirs souriaient plus facilement, et prenaient le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter. Il était soulagé, comme les autres, de savoir que la cité ne risquait plus d'exploser. Et tout aussi rassuré de la savoir dans Pégase, loin de la Terre et de tout risque pour ses équipes.

Avant tout ça, l'idée qu'Atlantis devrait peut-être rester sur Terre l'avait traversé, et mis mal-à-l'aise. Autant il appréciait certain de ses supérieurs, les Généraux Carter et O'Neill en tête, autant ils n'avaient pas envie de laisser sa Cité entre les pattes des militaires, et du gouvernement. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de chacun des membres de l'expédition ? Auraient-ils pu rester sur la Cité et continuer les explorations ? Et puis… Ronon et Teyla auraient-ils pu rentrer dans Pégase ? Même si le Satedien disait qu'Atlantis était sa maison, il était avant tout un pégasien… Et Teyla avait un fils, un compagnon et un peuple dans cette galaxie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner… Non, il était vraiment heureux que la Cité soit de retour chez elle, et avec eux à bord. Il était même apaisé de savoir que Todd retrouverait sous peu sa liberté. Une discussion avec Woolsey et O'Neill lui avait assuré que le Wraith serait déposé sur une planète quand Atlantis aurait pris racine sur une nouvelle planète.

« - John ? »

La voix de son second lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Tous deux étaient en repos depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais le plus vieux avait pris tellement de retard sur ses rapports qu'il avait dû les finir pendant son temps libre. Il adressa un sourire à Evan, qui lui rendit avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Tu viens prendre un café avec moi ? »

Inutile de dire que John était surpris par la demande. Mais un regard sur sa montre l'éclaira. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Les autres devaient soit dormir, soit être en service. Il devait être la seule personne disponible à cette heure-ci pour une discussion, ou un café. Il hocha la tête avant de suivre son second vers le Mess.

* * *

Comme prévu, le Mess était désert de toute vie. Les deux hommes prirent un café chacun et allèrent s'asseoir à une table en extérieur, silencieusement. Aucun ne disait rien, mais chacun savait pourquoi l'autre ne dormait pas. La raison était toute simple. Dans moins de trois heures, Atlantis sortirait d'hyperespace au-dessus de sa nouvelle planète. L'impatience et l'angoisse maintenaient les deux hommes sur le qui-vive. Ils connaissaient tout deux les statistiques de chance d'Atlantis, et le voyage s'était anormalement bien passé. Alors, même s'ils ne disaient rien, ils avaient tous les deux peur qu'un problème ne leur tombe sur le coin du museau dans les dernières heures de trajet.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le duo improbable fut rejoint dans leur pause-café silencieuse par le Général O'Neill, qui, lui aussi café en main, s'assit au côté d'Evan en silence. Plus de quinze ans qu'il faisait partie du programme Porte des Etoiles, et comme eux, Jack avait développé un sixième sens annonciateur de problème. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, aussi réveillé qu'eux alors qu'il était hors-service. Comme eux, il trouvait que le voyage s'était trop bien passé pour que la chance continue à leur sourire.

Il faut croire que tout le monde ne dormait pas à cette heure tardive. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que la Générale Carter vienne à son tour s'asseoir au côté de John, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Comme eux, plusieurs années au sein d'un programme chronophage qui avait manqué de les tuer de nombreuses fois, avait mis en place une alarme dans son esprit, qui sonnait quand les choses allaient mal, ou quand elle allait trop bien. Deux heures que Sam tentait de dormir, sans succès, ce qui l'avait poussé à venir prendre une boisson, et à les rejoindre en les voyant.

* * *

Personne ne savait exactement qui avait amorcé la conversation, mais ils avaient finalement passé les heures qui avaient suivis à discuter tranquillement que ce soit du programme Stargate, dont ils faisaient tous partit depuis un long moment maintenant, ou de choses diverses et variés. Ils avaient tellement été pris par la discussion qu'ils avaient été surpris quand la cité avait finalement quitté l'hyperespace, et leur avait permis de voir, depuis le balcon du Mess, la jolie planète bleue qui servirait de socle à Atlantis. Un moment de vide les avait englobés avant que, finalement, John ne se lève pour rejoindre le fauteuil de contrôle. Les trois autres n'avaient pas tarder à prendre la direction de la salle de contrôle, ou ils avaient retrouvé Richard, Amélia et Rodney, qui finissait déjà de préparer l'atterrissage de la cité. Tout semblait désormais prêt. Woolsey finissait d'expliquer, connecté à l'intercom de la cité, que les membres de l'équipage devaient se tenir prêts à l'amerrissage, et s'accrocher. Il ne manquait plus que…

« - Je suis prêt. »

La voix du Colonel Sheppard retentis dans la salle de contrôle. Et il n'attendait plus que le feu vert du Directeur, qu'il obtient rapidement.

L'atterrissage était plus complexe que le décollage. Quand, au départ, la cité n'avait eu qu'a soulever son poids, léger dans l'espace, et en l'absence d'atmosphère sur la Lune, elle devait désormais compenser son poids pour se poser en douceur. Et dieu savait que l'attraction terrestre ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche.

Allongé dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur l'écran holographique flottant au-dessus de lui, le Colonel Sheppard mettait tout son talent et sa concentration dans l'amerrissage de la cité, tâche complexe qu'il accomplit pourtant avec habilité. Contrairement à la fois précédente, il avait réussi à faire atterrir la cité en douceur, sans à-coups, et sans pomper trop d'énergie dans l'EPPZ.

« - Félicitation Colonel. Atlantis flotte en sécurité sur l'Océan… »

John eu un léger rire, qu'il justifia rapidement.

« - Vous avez dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois Générale. »

« - Que voulez-vous Sheppard, Carter nous ressort souvent de vielles phrases. »

« - Mon général ! »

Et John riait doucement en quittant le fauteuil, entendant la dispute entre les deux généraux.

Tout allait bien désormais. Atlantis était à la maison.

* * *

David observait lentement les lunes de cette nouvelle planète, nommé Antian par la base de données des anciens, s'élever dans le ciel nocturne. C'était vraiment une vue magnifique, et le Botaniste savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Son regard se détourna un instant pour se porter sur la jetée Est de la cité, ou il savait qu'Evan allait souvent observer la mer avant de se coucher. Il était sûr que s'il le rejoignait, il le trouverait assis, son carnet et son crayon en main pour dessiner une énième fois leur chez eux. Le docteur porta une dernière fois son regard sur les astres avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Le jumper se posa délicatement sur le sol, et John se tourna vers Todd, encadré par deux gardes, avant de s'approcher de lui.

« - Comme convenu. »

Todd eu un haussement de sourcil.

« - Je n'y croyais plus vraiment à vrai dire. »

Le Colonel hocha juste la tête avant d'accompagner le Wraith hors du petit vaisseau, de lui retirer ses entraves, et de reculer.

« - Je ne sais pas vous Todd, mais j'ai une impression de déjà-vu… »

Le Wraith eu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rictus ironique.

« - Et la prochaine fois, John Sheppard ? »

Le militaire eu juste un sourire en retournant dans le jumper avec ses hommes. Étrange comme certains évènements semblaient désormais campés dans une sorte de boucle, se reproduisant inlassablement. Todd sauvait John, et ce dernier lui laisser la vie sauve. Encore et encore. C'est en songeant à cette ironie du destin que le vaisseau traversa la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre la cité d'Atlantis.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **Et voilà o/ J'espère que le Chapitre vous à plus ~**

 ** _Notes utiles :_ **

**Charlie Dupont** _(Inventée de toute pièce)_ **:** Technicienne de la porte des étoiles.

 **Chuck :** Charles "Chuck" Campbell. (Chuck étant souvent le diminutif de Charles, et Campbell le nom de l'acteur qui le joue, parce que je l'aime 3 ) Pour l'anecdote, le Technicien ne devait pas avoir de nom a l'origine. Son prénom, Chuck, vient d'une erreur de Torri Higginson, qui jouait le Docteur Weir, qui par erreur, pendant une prise, l'appela Chuck, qui est le vrai prénom de l'acteur. C'est finalement rester au montage :3

 _Sur ceux ! A tout à l'heure o/_

 _"N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi !"_


	5. Inter-Chapitre 1 : Atlantis

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Désolé pour le long, long, long, très long moment de silence. J'ai eu une baisse de motivation... Mais je suis de retour en pleine forme !**

 **Voici donc l'Inter-Chapitre 1. Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est l'intérêt !**

 **Merci de votre patience, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

C'est les bruits d'eau se fracassant contre les digues de la cité qui tirèrent le Colonel John Sheppard d'un sommeil agité. Pourtant, le bruit des vagues avait toujours bercé le militaire, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. S'étirant lentement, il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers le balcon, et ouvrir la fenêtre. Il regretta son geste, quand dans la seconde qui suivit, il fut trempé par la pluie qui tombait à flot à l'extérieur. Il était surpris. Auparavant, sur les deux planètes qui leur avait servi de base, il n'avait jamais fait mauvais. La tempête qui resurgissait tous les 20 000 ans était évidemment un cas à part. Autrement, il n'y avait jamais réellement pluie, ou fait gris. Alors la pluie qui percutait les vitres était surprenante. Trempé, le colonel referma la porte d'une pression de la main, et partit prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Il sortit de ses quartiers environ vingt minutes plus tard, sa montre coincée entre ses dents, le temps de mettre en place son oreillette. Il était encore bien tôt, et il n'avait rien à faire de particulier à une telle heure. Machinalement, ses pas le menèrent vers le Mess, ou il prit un café et s'en fut vers la salle de contrôle. Au détour des couloirs, il salua les militaires en rondes, pensif.

Teyla rentrerait dans la matinée normalement. Elle était partie la veille rejoindre son peuple, comme souvent ce dernier mois. Oui, ce dernier mois. Voici maintenant un mois qu'Atlantis avait pris racine sur cette petite planète, et que les Atlantes avaient repris leurs activités au sein de la Galaxie de Pégase. En réalité, ils avaient commencé par reprendre contact avec le SGC et leur apprendre qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif, et qu'Atlantis était reconnecter au réseau des portes.

Les choses n'avaient pas été calme. Jack et Samantha avaient tous deux étés obligés de traverser la porte pour rejoindre la Terre. Après tout, aucun des deux généraux ne faisaient partit du voyage à l'origine, et seul la précipitation de l'expédition pour sauver la cité avait justifié leurs présences à bord. La deuxième nouvelle avait aussi eu un impact considérable sur leur moral. Le Dédale, l'Apollo, et un tout nouveau vaisseau, le Sisyphe étaient partis quelques jours après cette communication en direction d'Atlantis. Ils apporteraient à leurs bords de l'équipement, des denrées, et surtout, le reste de l'expédition, voir quelques nouvelles têtes. Rodney avait été intenable pendant plusieurs heures après cette annonce. Il était plus qu'impatient de revoir Jennifer, et John pouvait le comprendre sans trop de difficulté.

Par la suite, les trois équipes SG présentes avaient repris leurs explorations. La première mission de sa propre équipe avait été d'aller faire une visite aux Athosiens, ce qu'ils avaient tous accepter avec joie. Pendant les quelques jours qu'avait duré l'absence de la Cité, partie dans la Voie Lactée, Teyla avait affreusement manqué à son fils et a son compagnon, comme ils lui avaient affreusement manqués. C'est pour cela qu'elle passait trois nuits pas semaines sur la nouvelle Athos, auprès des siens.

Autrement, le reste avait lentement repris son cours normal. Les explorations, la visite de la cité, les découvertes technologiques, ou aucune découverte. Rodney et Zelenka se disputaient de nouveau pour rien, Evan et lui avait repris leurs concours pour la paperasse, et Carson les séquestraient à nouveau quand ils étaient blessés. Définitivement, a par les sous-effectifs, tout allait bien sur Atlantis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, John salua les techniciens de garde, et s'approcha des vitres en face de la porte pour observer la mer déchaînée, et la pluie. Le bouclier, qui semblait avoir été modifier, Rodney, sans doute, ne s'élevait que sur une dizaine de mètres pour protéger les digues, et empêcher la cité de prendre trop d'eau dans les zones abîmées. Il observa un moment le bouclier sans le voir. Il écoutait la pluie tomber contre les vitres, serrant machinalement sa tasse de café entre ses doigts.

Ce fut la voix du Capitaine Campbell qui le sortit de ses pensées, le poussant a se tourner vers l'homme, interrogatif.

« - Monsieur, l'Apollo, le Dédale, et le Sisyphe viennent de sortir d'hyperespace au-dessus de la cité. »

« - Très bien Chuck, mettez-moi en contact avec eux s'il vous plaît. Et demander donc à Eddy d'aller chercher le Directeur Woolsey. »

« - Tout de suite Monsieur. » Le Technicien retourna rapidement à la console de Communication et mit en contact les trois vaisseaux avec le Colonel qui déposa sa tasse sur une table.

 _« Colonel Ellis, Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Arker, Bienvenue sur Atlantis. »_

 _« Merci Colonel Sheppard. »_ Remercia doucement le Colonel Caldwell. Les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient améliorer cette dernière année, et les deux hommes étaient relativement sincères dans leurs paroles.

 _« Nous avions hâte d'arriver. Le trajet est de plus en plus long à chaque fois que vous déplacer la cité… Vous tenez à vous éloigner de nous, avouez. »_ Ajouta le Colonel Ellis avec ironie.

John sourit légèrement avant de répondre. _« Pas du tout Colonel. Par contre, lequel de vos vaisseaux se posera le premier, Messieurs ? »_

 _« L'Apollo ne transporte que de l'équipage, donc nous pouvons rester en orbite avec le Sisyphe pendant que le Dédale décharge de l'équipement. »_ Steven approuva la proposition de son collègue.

 _« Eh bien, Colonel Caldwell, vous pouvez commencer vos manœuvres, le bouclier est baissé… Si la pluie ne vous dérange pas, évidement. »_ Ajouta John en glissant un regard vers les vitres.

 _« Pas de soucis Colonel, Merci. »_ Sheppard pouvait voir le Dédale se mettre en mouvement sur les écrans du détecteur courte portée.

 _« Colonel Ellis, Colonel Arker, nous vous attendons sur la cité quand vous le voudrez. »_ Signala-t-il ensuite aux deux autres Commandant.

 _« A tout de suite Colonel. »_ Chuck désactiva la communication sous la demande de Sheppard, qui se tourna vers lui, lui donnant quelques consignes.

« - Chuck, quand le Dédale sera posé, relever le bouclier, voulez-vous ? »

« - A vos ordres Monsieur. » Pendant que le technicien répondait, les lueurs des faisceaux Asgards laissèrent apparaître les deux Colonels. John se tourna vers eux et les salua en se mettant au garde à vous.

« - Colonels. »

« - Colonels. »

« - Colonels. »

La situation tira un sourire a Ellis, qui avait déjà vu une scène similaire quelques trois ans plutôt.

« - Bienvenue sur Atlantis, Colonel. » Ajouta alors Sheppard, surtout à l'adresse d'Arker.

« - Merci Colonel. » hocha la tête l'homme. « J'aurais pensé voir le Directeur Woolsey à vos côtés… »

« - Oh, il va arriver. Excusez-nous, mais il est proche de cinq heures du matin sur la Cité. » Signala John avec ironie, alors que Chuck s'approcha, lui signalant rapidement que le Dédale était posé en sécurité sur la jetée Ouest, et que le bouclier était lever. Il remercia évidement le technicien qui rejoignit son poste.

Alors que la discussion allait reprendre, le Directeur Woolsey, et le Lieutenant-Colonel Lorne, normalement de garde dans une heure, entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle, et s'approchèrent des trois Colonels.

« - Bienvenue sur Atlantis, Messieurs. » Salua Woolsey, alors qu'Evan accordait un salut militaire parfait aux trois hommes.

« - Merci Directeur Woolsey. » Remercia Ellis en hochant la tête.

« - Colonel ? » Demanda rapidement Richard à Sheppard.

« - Le Dédale vient de se poser Monsieur, et le déchargement est en cours. Nous vous attendions pour débarquer l'équipage. »

Woolsey remercia John pour le rapport de la situation, et demanda donc au Colonel Ellis de téléporter les membres de l'expédition dans la salle de débarquement. Sous les doigts agiles de Chuck, l'homme pu entrer en contact avec son second, et lui transmettre les ordres du Directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléporteur Asgard débarqua une centaine de personne dans la salle de débarquement.

Lorne, sous l'ordre silencieux de Sheppard, se plaça en haut des escaliers et pris la gestion des troupes, pendant que le Colonel Ellis, le Colonel Arker, Woolsey, et le Colonel Caldwell tout juste arrivé, s'éloignaient vers la salle de Réunion.

« -Bienvenue sur Atlantis. » Commença donc Evan en s'adressant aux membres de l'expédition. « Et bon retour aux autres. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers, et reprendre vos postes. Pour nos nouveaux arrivants, attendez ici. »

Les anciens membres de l'expédition partirent donc vers leurs quartiers pour la plus part. Certains militaires, souvent les chefs des équipes d'explorations, vinrent avant tout saluer leurs supérieurs, Sheppard ayant rejoints son second. En plus de certains militaires, le Docteur Jennifer Keller vint saluer les deux hommes.

« -Bon retour parmi nous Doc'. » Salua poliment Evan.

« - Jennifer, c'est bon de vous revoir. » ajouta John en lui souriant.

« - Je suis contente d'être de retour. » Avoua-t-elle. « Même si le trajet était affreusement long ! »

John sourit doucement, et conseilla à la jeune femme de rejoindre ses quartiers, pour se reposer. Elle les salua gaiement, avant de partir. Vérifiant qu'il ne restait aucun ancien, Sheppard s'adressa aux hommes et femmes présente.

« - Je suis le Colonel John Sheppard, et voici mon second, le Lieutenant-Colonel Evan Lorne. Vous rencontrerez sous peu le Chef des Opérations, le Directeur Woolsey. En attendant, nous allons vous attribuez vos quartiers, vos équipes, et vos missions. Pour le premier point, veuillez suivre le Lt-Col Lorne qui vous expliquera les notions de base pour vivre paisiblement sur cette magnifique cité qu'est la notre. » Il se tourna vers son second. « Lorne, je vous les confis. Faites leurs visiter les points centraux de la cité, et donnez leur rendez-vous au mess à 15h30 pour la suite. »

Evan hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« - Messieurs, Dames, Allons-y. Nous avons pas mal de chose à voir. »

Et il les entraîna vers les quartiers résidentiels, alors que Sheppard partait rejoindre les colonels des vaisseaux, et Woolsey. Chemin faisant, John s'immobilisa devant les fenêtres pour observer la pluie tomber sur le bouclier de la cité pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement prendre sa tasse de café froide, et se reprendre son chemin.

 _Tellement de chose à prévoir et organiser..._

* * *

 **Fin de l'Inter-Chapitre**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fin de l'intermède !**

 **Le Chapitre 2 arrivera donc le 10 Février !**

 _ **Notes utiles :** _

**Le Sisyphe :** Vaisseau de classe X-304, comme l'Odyssée.

 **Colonel Jonathan Arker :** Commandant du Sisyphe. Il sera développé dans l'histoire, tout comme son équipage.

 _Sur ceux, Chaos ~_

 _"N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi !"_


End file.
